She's tied together with a smile
by try-to-breakme
Summary: Ichigo has her powers back , but with that so are the Espada , Sent to the world of the living with Byakuya as her guard , they must act like a newly wed couple to stay under ground . But what happens if this facade turns out to be more ?ByaxFemIchi
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own bleach, nor will I ever (Sadly ) All character rights and claims go to the amazing Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>The Captain's meeting room was dark , the light barely illuminating the faces of the small audience of Lieutenants and Captains . Directly opposite of The Captain Commander was Ichigo Kurosaki , her face flustered orange hair falling down to her waist in silky tangled waves .<p>

"You're telling me , that after I went through hell and back to kill Azien all his Espadas are back?" Her voiced boomed loudly through the room.

"Don't think we're thrilled about this ether Ichigo , most us nearly lost our lives too." This voice belonged to the Red headed lieutenant of the six squad who's once spiky ponytail now fell down his shoulders .

" We know for a fact Kurosaki , that they will be aiming their attacks at you . We can not risk Soul Society to be destroyed again ." It sounded like they where banishing her , to save them selves . But they where different then that weren't they ? They had helped her bring down the fullbringers and restored her powers . Or was that where this ended?

"Are you kicking me out of Soul Society?"

"No, I have devolved a plan to keep you safe , with the help of Yoruichi Shihōin ." Anything Yoruichi had put her hands on would have some sort of bad ending . "We will be placing you in the world of the living , in a small town . We have come up with a false identity for you to live till , the espadas believe you to be dead ."

" So we're not going to fight? What if they hurt some one !"

" We will do our best to stop them Kurosaki , but we do not want another war!" Rising from his seat the Captain Commanders voice boomed out over the room. " Do you accept our protection Kurosaki ?" Their was a long silent pause .

"Fine." Crossing her arms sternly she glared ahead at him.

"Yoruichi ." Calling out the name , the cat woman emerged almost from thin air . "Explain the strategy ." Giving a curt nod she smiled wickedly .

"Ichigo." Leaning against the Captain Commanders chair she continued " We have come up with a win , win stratgy . You will be safe and so will soul society . You Ichigo will be taking on the name of Mai Tuskio , a newly wed house wife In a rich neighbourhood . Brilliant right?" One thing stuck to her mind from the introduction .

"Newly Wed? Wouldn't that mean I'd have to have a husband ? ."

"Exactly." Something almost evil was in the small movement of the cat like woman tapping her chin. " We deiced we need some one who can protect you if they find you , but we also need some one who can play the part of a CEO , and a husband. So Captain Commander and I both came to the same Conclusion ."

"Byakuya Kuchiki" The old man yelled out . " This is your new mission ."

"What!" The strawberries voice called across the room , shifting everyone's gazes from Byakuya to her " Byakuya Hates me , you think he should be the one to do this?" She was out raged to say the less.

"He doesn't have a choice , these are my orders !" The Captain commander was on his feet again " Under these orders you must act like a newly wed couple ."

"Passionately in love ." Winking at us from where she was standing Yoruichi made her way to where Byakuya stood shifting uncomfortably . "Or is ity bity Bya-boo not capable of acting , to protect your prides best friend ?" She had him there he would do anything for his sister.

"Fine , orders are orders ." His voice was not reassuring in the least bit it was cold , and emotionless. Making Ichigos stomach turn .

"Goody , we have your stories all ordered out so you know who you are . And how to play it . Every one but Ichigo , and Bya-boo are dismissed right Yama ?" Byakuyas stomach churned every time that fowl woman used that fowl name.

"Meeting over" filing out of the room only the four of them were left . " You mission starts immediately , I ask you to head for the world of the living as soon as we are done. You will need nothing for the house is stocked with clothes already . But before you must know your identities and backing info ."

"You two are , Kenta and Mai Tusskio . A newly Wed rich couple , Kenta was the air to his fathers company and when he passed is now the CEO. He works 12 hours aday 5 days a week . Mai is a stay at home wife who's a recent school graduate . Your relationship was forbidden till recently when you graduated . He fell for you when he saw you in the mall at your old part time job working in a book store . He would come in weekly just to see you . Your father hates the fact of you two being together. You're madly in love and don't care . Got that all."

"I-I think." Ichigo stuttered mind racing at all this as Byakuya just nodded .

" Don't matter cause I will be part of your family , as your pet . So don't pull any thing dirty cause i can see."Ichigo normal tan skin flushed red.

"How long is the duration of this mission ?" Byakuya's cool voice rang out.

"As long as it takes , to convince the Espada Kurosaki's dead . This Meeting is over , Yoruichi take them to there new house ." The old man spoke sternly earning a nod from the cat girl .

Inside Ichigo was dreading this , Byakuya Kuchiki can not play nice , especially not with Ichigo . _How the hell is this supposed to work.?_ Ichigo thought as Yoruichi dragged her from the room along with Byakuya rambling about there 'Past' they have to live up to and there cliche love story .

` "Oi where here ." From the back of the mustang , Yoruichi called out to Byakuya in the drivers seat. "Now remember people will be watching you two when you get out cause you're new in town . Try to act like a couple ." Pulling into the sub urban drive way the house was indeed the fanciest one there in the suburbs, Ichigo guessed that was because Byakuya would live in nothing less being the noble he is .

He looked so different to her , in normal clothes with out his hair pieces , he just looked normal. He was more attractive then the normal man around but she wouldn't admit that to her self .

He shut of the car and just sat there for a moment taking in all the houses around him , it was a place where the richer parts of the city lived , most of them probably had children or where the elderly . The neighbour on the left side was out side washing his car , well his son played with a soccer ball .

Soon after Byakuya rose from the car walking gracefully to Ichigo's door opening it for her . Offering her a hand to help her out.

_I guess chivalry isn't dead ._She thought to her self taking his hand standing up . Yoruichi was right when she said people would be watching , faces where peaking out of curtains and the neighbour had stopped washing his car to watch the odd couple . From their view they probably looked to young to have such a house like this .

Leaning down Byakuya whispered in her ear , a seemingly romantic gesture to others .

"Every one's watching , so laugh and smile." The monotone voice was nothing you would want to smile about but she did it anyways .

"Happy?" Ichigo spat under her breath keeping the smile on her face . They walked to the door Yorurichi trailing behind them . Opening the door Ichigo was at loss for words . A wide black tiled hall greeted them, the cream walls decorated with pictures and mirrors elegantly .

"Holy , this is like a mansion !" Ichigo blurted out.

" A small one ." The black cat piped in walking down the hall . "Follow me I will show you the tour ." Both of them followed behind the cat , motioning to an arch way slightly up the hall "Your livining room." A black sofa curled along the wall surrounding a fifty inch tv , An electric fire place had a lounge chair in front of it.

Yoruichi led them on for a good thirty minutes before the tour ended . The house consisted of three bathrooms , a platinum kitchen , a dining room , a living room , lounge , private library , a personal training area , two offices , a nursery , and a bed room.

" Are you kidding me Yoruichi ! This massive house only has one bed room ? And whats with the nursery?" sitting on the stairs Ichigo stared at the cat .

" You have to act like a couple and sleep in the same bed . I must have forgotten to tell you 'Mai' you recently found out you're pregnant ." Silence broke through the room even Byakuya had an annoyed look on his face .

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as him ." Walking silently down the hall flicking off lights on the way Ichigo laid on the lounge chair in front of the fire declaring it her new bed .

"Stupid Kuchiki , stupid cat." She mumbled to her self wrapping her arms around her self for warmth .

Hours past and she had not moved , he knows she must have been cold but just to stubborn to do anything . Just standing in the door way he admired her .

When she slept she looked at peace , her normal scowl was wiped away made her look like any other innocent girl she was vulnerable . Like she never has carried the weight of the world on her shoulders .

He walked quietly to her placing a warm knitted blanket over her , that he found in a closet . Backing up he looked at the way her long orange hair fell in waves around her . Exiting the room he found his way upstairs in the dark , to the cold empty bed room.

He knew he had to protect her , but there was something more to this . His heart raced when he was asked to be her husband . Was it possible he was falling for her .

_That's stupid _. He thought . _ Ichigo's loud , annoying , stubborn , and always breaks the rules. But she was strong , protective , and beautiful . _ That's how Byakuya fell asleep , arguing to him self about the thing he loathed and loved most .

* * *

><p><strong>This really rough , but I got inspired to write something like this . I might continue it ,<strong>

**I'm sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors , I try to correct them all. If I do another chapter it will be better written and not rushed .**

**More faves/ Reviews the quicker you will get another chapter . And the more willing i will be to write it ;]  
><strong>

**~Fred**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to apologize before hand (and after) For any spelling and grammar mistakes you find I try to get them all but it's difficult to get all .**

* * *

><p>The heat was suffocating , she couldn't figure where it was coming from . Every thing was dark and empty like every other night . It was the reason she hated to sleep. The feeling of being alone and cold haunted her even after regaining her powers . With every breath she was becoming more conscious regaining her seances . The aroma of coffee hung in the air urging her further to reality .<p>

Opening her eyes Ichigo's brain was hazy , it felt like she was asleep far longer then normal and by the way the sun was shining through the window it must have been late morning .

Shifting her gaze the noted the blanket on the floor. It could be the reason she was sweating .

Leaving the room , she made her way down the hall to the kitchen where the smell of the coffee was coming from . Hoping she would find a bed headed Byakuya standing there lazily sipping coffee. Instead she found the small figure of Yoruichi in her cat form , licking coffee from an abandoned mug .

"Yo Ichigo glad to see your up, thought you where dead." Moving her head up too look at her she gave Ichigo a cat smirk.

" Typical of you not to dare check ." Moving towards the fridge , she searched for something to eat. "What time is it ?"

" Eleven fourtyish ." Sleeping in was something Ichigo hated , just wasting part of a day away when you could be doing something better.

"Damn , Hey where you the one who got me a blanket last night?" Biting down on an apple from the fridge raising her eye brows at the cat .

"Nope , Maybe you sleep knit Ichigo ." The statement made her smile . It was a silly theory . " We both know that's more likely then the other option ."

"True, speaking of the other option where is he?"

"Work." Yoruichi jumped from the counter to the the floor softly giving her tail a small flick .

"That's gonna go over well." Sarcastically , she took another bite into the apple , "I bet there will be no one else working there by the end of the day ."

" Always such a pessimist eh Ichigo ?" She paused for a second. "Go shower you smell ."

"Subtle ," Tossing the apple core in the garbage she left for the nearest shower , amazed at the size of the bathroom .

She took an abnormally long shower , it's not like she had anything better to do today , Well Byakuya got to spend his days doing something at a job , they left Ichigo coped up in the house with nothing to do .

Ichigo was not good at doing 'nothing.' After her shower she sat on the couch for about ten minutes flicking aimlessly through the channels before giving up , moving on to the computer . She Accepted the fact she could not play solitary her focus rotated to searching the house for any bugs soul society may have installed to watch them .

The door bell was her savior when it rang . Making her to the front hall she swung open the door , reviling an overly peppy American blonde couple . They where maybe in there early thirties . The girl had her hair chopped to her chin framing her petite face and blue eyes . Her husband's hair was think and styled up . Both of them wore grins on there face .

"Welcome to the neighborhood !" The petite blonde woman said. " We're the Dudley's . I'm Jamie , and this is my husband Zachary ."

"Nice to meet you I'm Ic- Mai , Mai Tusskio . I would love to introduce you to my husband Kenta but he's at work right now ." She suddenly felt under-dressed in her own house . Wearing gray yoga pants and a pink tank top .

"Oh that's fine , I'm sure we will meet him soon." Zachary piped in .

"Would to like to come in ? I'm sure he will be home soon ."

"Oh no , we couldn't intrude ." Both there faces looked curious to what the inside of the house looked like .

"Trust me you wouldn't be intruding , I have been very bored today . I would love to have some company ." A phoney smile found it's way to Ichigo's lips and she ushered the pair in .

"Are you two originally from here?" The question slipped out before she could stop it .

"Oh golly no . This is where we came for our honeymoon." Sharing a secret smile with her husband she continued . " We just fell in love with it so we moved here ."

" Oh. Would you like some tea. " She wanted to change the subject from there love story , to really anything else .

" That would be lovely , we'll take any kind." Smiling Ichigo left the room , ignoring the smirking cat watching her she pored water into a kettle .

_Just gotta get through this alone till Byakuya get's home . _ Her day would have been easier if she hadn't invited the Dudley's in but the boredom had taken over her actions . And soon enough she found her self conversing with normally with the pair .

Ends up that Zachary worked for Byakuya's company , and Jamie was a nurse at the local clinic .

An hour passed quickly just sitting there with the pair . They seemed overly interested in what Ichigo had to say. No matter how minor it was .

The sound of the door opening broke , the pair from telling what would have been a very long boring story .

" I guess Kenta's home. Kenta ?" Byakuya paused in the door way at the sound of her voice _Why is she calling me by my alias ?. _His question was answered when he walked in the living room seeing the orange haired woman sitting across from two strangers .

"Yes, I see we have guests." His deep voice ran through the room.

"This is Jamie and Zachary Dudley . Zachary works for your company Hun ."

"Yes , it's a pleasure to meet you , but we really have troubled Mai for to long we should get going." Jamie stood dragging her husband to her feet with her too . " You should have dinner at our house some time."

"That would be lovely." Leading them to the door Ichigo pasted a smile on her face ushering them out. Closing the she fell against the frame. " Oh thank god."

"If you have a guest you don't like , just tell them to leave . " Taking of his jacket, he gained an 'Are you stupid look' from her

"Great plan." Sarcastically she continued. "Too bad we all aren't emotionless bastards like you." Something in her words did hurt him .

" I thought you where the type to speak your mind. You used to " Retorting back .

" Maybe it's because I've been cooped up in here , and I jump at the chance to talk to some one , I'm going stir crazy Byakuya!" Internally Byakuya laughed .

"One day , it takes one day of normal solitude to break the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki.. Maybe you should take up a hobby . "

" There is no good hobby 's here Byakuya !"

"Collect stamps." The smallest smirk found it's way to his lips as he watched her face get red in anger .

"I'm not even gonna...scratch that if you didn't live here I would kick your butt to the curb ." His stomach rumbled he hadn't eaten since lunch .

"Kurosaki , I do believe it is the common house wive thing to make food. And I believe it's that time.'" None of the previous comments would have helped the build up to this point .

"Make you own god damned food." Throwing the nearest object , which was a plastic plant at him she headed out of the room.

"Kurosaki."

"I don't want to hear a single thing from you , I'm pissed Kuchiki." That was the first time she had called him by anything but his first name. Honestly he liked getting her angry at him it made him know he would be on her mind until she cooled down .

She spent the next two hours alone sitting cross legged in front of the fire place , just staring at the burnt wood rambling on in her head about how people where idiots .

"Ichigo." Byakuya spoke somewhere behind here.

"What!" There was a pause before he spoke.

"You can sleep upstairs tonight."

"What? Why?" She turned on her butt to face him.

"I figured we could rotate , this way I wouldn't wake you every morning and at least half the weak we both get a good sleep." Byakuya seemed so nonchalant about this , it was his way of apologizing for pissing her off .

"Oh . That's shockingly considerate of you Byakuya ," The fake mockery in her voice , made it obvious she was still angry at him.

"Go upstairs Kurosaki so I can sleep."

"No."

"Upstairs Kurosaki now."

"No." Walking forward , he glared at her.

"I swear if you put a single hand on my Kuchiki I will" It was to late , he's tossed her over his shoulder and was already walking up the stairs . "Byakuya!" Emerging into the bed room he dropped her on the bed and left closing the door behind him. "Bastard." She muttered to her self before changing into light pajamas .

Laying on the bed she breathed in and sighed ._It smells like him _. She thought hugging the sheets to her she fell to sleep quickly and deeply.

A loud squeaking beeping noise in her ears snapped her out of her sleep. The near by alarm clock was going off . It was only 2 am . Grumbling slightly she walked over banging her hand on it to shut it up. Nothing happened . Picking the thing up she wobbled her way down stairs with the annoying object .

"Byakuya! Shut your bloody clock up!" Not the normal morning greeting you would want to hear , but he expected nothing less.

She couldn't see him but she could tell he was in front of her as another hand began fumbling with the clock in her hand. He was close to her so very close she could hear his quite tired breaths . With the slide of a button the clock was off.

"Lower your voice Kurosaki , and go back upstairs ."

"Fine ." Handing of her new most hated item in the house to him she walked back up the stairs plopping onto the bed .

The rest of the night went by with out an interruption .

It was Saturday , which means Byakuya didn't work trying to deiced whether that was a good or a bad thing she half dazed walked down stairs to the kitchen . He wasn't their. Moving on she stumbled down the basement stairs to their private training area . Surprisingly that's where he was.

She watched him silently amazed . She's only ever seen him fight with a sword or kido . Never hand on hand . I guess it didn't surprise her to find out her was good . But she never thought he would make it so hard to look away.

He was in the middle of blue mats set up like in professional rings He was dressed only in a pair of black jogging pants his bare chest visible his mussels moving with him . Doing some sort of Kong-foo . Kicking up higher and faster , then she ever thought he was capable he slowly revolved on the spot moving his arms in an almost hypnotizing fashion

She was amazed just by watching him . His eyes met hers but he didn't stop. Instead he beckoned her to join him .

Walking forward he looked at her , she was dressed basically in the same thing as the previous day .

"no shoes." He noted .

Removing them , she stepped onto the mat raising her arms in one of the many fighting positions .

She made the first move aiming for his chest , he blocked it easily grabbing her wrist .

"Not fast enough , again." Moving faster she ducked under his kick elbowing him in the side . "Good." Jumping into a buttery kick she blocked it on the out side of her wrists wincing with impact .

"Dammit Byakuya." Sliding on her back and knees between his legs she kicked him from behind causing him to roll to save him self from a harsh impact.

Before she knew it she felt her self falling towards the ground instinctively she tried to move to a roll position but something held her in place.

With a thud her back hit the mat , Byakuya's hands pinning her arms his left knee holding her legs down . A sharp pain rolled up her spine

"Holy shit! Dammit my gigai's not used to his Byakuya !"

"If you can still breathe ." Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to her feet. " You can still fight." For a moment she was distracted by the sweat glistering Byakuya's chest .

" Old motto?"

"Your new one." With that he swung again watching her dodge his hit he admired the beauty . " Live by it ."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes I really do try to fix them but I know some slip by me . I'd love your reviews , and next chapter will probably start more of the romance but you'll just have to wait (Winkey faces are unprofessional so just imagine one there ).I'll try to get at least 1 chapter up a week. I write faster when you feed me with reviews just a tip .<strong>

**2400+ words **

**~Fred**


	3. Chapter 3

It was December already , and to many dismay Christmas was coming a lot faster then planned. Nether Ichigo or Byakuya new whether or not to get the other something let alone if they did what. It's what Ichigo always hated about this time of year ,don't get her wrong she loves Christmas . But buying gifts is challenging when you don't know what to buy. And knowing Byakuya he would just shun anything she bought him . But Christmas for Byakuya was a different story , he never really cared about what he bought some one it was normally just expensive with no real thought put into it .

It was going to be a hectic Christmas for both of them. Thankfully a savior in green showed up on there door step

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasped throwing the door open . The shorter girl was dressed in dark blue jeans that hugged her legs and military green jacket .

" Hey." She smiled up at her giving a small wave . Rukia seemed nervous just standing there . Russeling behind her earned Ichigo's attention as a tall Red head wandered up the drive way.

"Oi Renji!" He joined Rukia , giving Ichigo a lazy grin . " You guys can come in I'm sure Byakuya will be happy to see you . Or half of you." Playfully winking at Renji , she knew he got the point .

She lead both of them into there house letting them toss there coat and boot's aside .

"Yo!Byakuya!." She could basically hear Rukia cringing at the sound of her addressing her 'Nii-sama' so poorly. The man emerged from the down stairs office at the end of the hall .

"Nii-sama!" Rukia did her Typical bow routine .

"Rukia." Tipping his head a bit in return . "Abari ."

"So what's with the drop by?" Questioning The pair Ichigo led them into the living room , too the sofas .

"Well Captain Commander sent us here for the winter holidays . Did he not tell you ?" A moment of Tension broke through the room at Rukia's Question

"He did." Sipping tea from a cup Byakuya sat down . "I must have forgotten to tell you Kurosaki." She knew he hadn't forgotten . He just didn't tell her .

" Douche." Was all She had to say .

After a very long lecture from Rukia about how it was inappropriate to call some one of the noblest standard a douche . They planned where the two could sleep , Byakuya being to stubborn to let them share a room agreed on Rukia in the living room , and Renji in the lounge .

Both Renji and Byakuya had disappeared somewhere leaving the two girls alone.

"So Have you gotten your Christmas gifts yet?" Rukia asked .

"No, I honestly have no idea what to get anyone."

"Well , we should go today if you put it off to long Ichigo you will be left with sucky gifts ." She didn't get to reply , Rukia was already on her feet slipping into her Jacket. " Nii-sama ." She called out . "Me and Ichigo will be back soon." Sliding to her feet too , Ichigo Dredging made her way to the door putting on boots and a coat head out with the raven haired girl.

Driving across town . They where both contemplating gift ideas for Renji and Byakuya . Renji was the easy one .

Ends up Rukia already had a gift for Her Nii-sama but was clueless what to get their red headed buffoon of a friend .

"I've got it!" Rukia exclaimed scaring Ichigo half to death , causing her to nearly t-bone an on coming car.

"Never , I repeat never do that again! We nearly crashed midget ."

"There was this book Nii-sama really liked it's really old though , but he borrowed it from a public library a few years back and has never found a copy since . It's his favourite but he doesn't have it . You can get him that !" Pausing she continued "And." Whacking Ichigo upside the head with a map she's picked up of all the local shops . " That's for calling me a midget."

Rubbing her temple she grumbled something about short people , and captive bred monsters . She couldn't deny though , the book idea was good , and probably the only the only idea there was.

But to there dismay it took going to fourteen book shops to find one book.

"Rukia , I swear if this place doesn't have it I'll get him socks ." A bell dinged when the walked in , announcing the new customers .

The store it's self had a messed look to it , the shelves where over stuffed and books where lying on the floor . It was all cramped together making it difficult to move through the store.

An old man with a half crazy look emerged from somewhere in the back , his orange and white socks greatly distracting through his sandals .

"Ah two lovely ladies , you must be lost no one as beautiful as you two ever comes into my store." Adjusting his glasses he smiled . "So how can I help you two?"

"We're looking for a book."

"Well of course ." Giving a heated laugh he gestured around the room .

"The book we're looking for is called Crime and punishment ." Ichigo added.

"Ahh an old one ." Looking over the shelves he tapped his chin. "I'm certain I have a copy of it somewhere around here ." The old man disappeared behind the shelf . The sound of books shuffling and hitting the ground echoed through the store.

"Aha !" He emerged holding an old paperback novel in his hands .

The book was a steal , it was an original version signed by Fyodor Dostoevsky him self .

After purchasing a few more gifts for Renji and Yoruichi they arrived back at the house.

Renji looked pale and was waiting for Rukia to get in . Standing as she walked in he walked over to her .

"I think we should tell him now." He spoke.

" That could end badly Renji , and we both know it." With his words Rukia paled too , and began a nervous habit of biting her lip .

"The longer we wait the harder it will be . I just wanna get what ever punishment I have over with ." Rukia nodded allowing Renji to lead her into the lounge where Byakuya sat his nose in a book. Following behind them was Ichigo she didn't go into the room it self .

"Nii-sama ?" Rukia spoke quietly raising Byakuya's attention .

"Yes Rukia?"

The room was dead silent , as he waited for her to talk.

"I uhm , I'm sorry Nii-sama." A look of confusion passed over Byakuya's face . " I'm pregnant ."

"I'm the father." Renji said slowly waiting for some sort of abuse punishment .

The room fell awkwardly silent .

"I would like to ask your permission for Rukia's hand in marriage." Renji choked out.

Byakuya didn't respond , instead he stood beckoning the tall man to follow him . Doing as he wanted he walked behind him to the basement.

"Land five hits on me and you will be worthy of Rukia's hand ." Rukia and Ichigo trailed behind the pair standing on the side of the mats.

Renji's expression showed how confused he was .

Tossing his watch at Ichigo Byakuya said only three words.

"Fifteen minutes , go." Byakuya stood there normally not moving the taller man new what this meant . He was to make the first move , ever second that tick by was getting further away from his blessing . So Renji swung his fist.

Watching on the side Rukia's hand was nervously clinging to Ichigo's arm ,well Ichigo fiddled with the white silk scarf around her neck.

Byakuya was quick and skilled dodging every hit Renji threw at him , and with every dodge Rukia's grip grew tighter . To there surprise Renji bounced back slamming his leg to Byakuya's ankle , it seemed this was the boost of confidence he needed . Knowing it was possible to hit him .

"One." Byakuya said taking a step back . The next hit belonged to Byakuya it sent a large smack through the room as his fist hit Renji in the ribs .

"Ten minutes." Ichigo called out .

"Renji landed two more hit's on Byakuya before the five minute mark came . When it came down to three minutes He made the hardest hit , slamming his foot across Byakuya's face breaking his nose.

If it wasn't tense before it sure was now

With every hit Ichigo was internally wincing , not because Byakuya's face had blood dripping down it or that both of them where going to be black and blue , but because Rukia's grip tightened every time cutting off the circulation.

"One minute!" Ichigo called looking down at Byakuya's platinum watch in her hands .

As if that was a signal Renji's fist made a clean hit to Byakuya's chest knocking him back a few feet.

Rukia and Ichigo walked forward towards the two .

"You have my blessing." Rukia smiled and checked over Renji for any serious injuries . Only a broken rib.

"Thank you Nii-sama!" Bowing quickly She disappeared up the stairs with Renji at her side .

" You're bleeding." Looking at Byakuya's nose Ichigo noted that it was sitting at a funny angle .

"It's a common effect Kurosaki." Unwrapping her scarf she gently began dabbing at the blood on his face . A noise of protest escaped his lips .

"We need to fix your nose ." Wiping away a bit more blood she placed the scarf in his hand. " Do you trust me to do this?"

Giving a small nod she continued placing two fingers from both hands on his nose.

"You have nice eyes." Confusing him , she used that moment to pop his nose back into place . It would have hurt more if he'd been thinking about it .

He thanked her mentally .

"So why did you let him hit you?" Taking the scarf back from his hand she dabbed at the new trickle of blood coming from his nose .

"What do you mean?"  
>"Byakuya , I know you're a better fighter then that , I mean Renji can't land a single hand on me in a hand on hand fight , you can ." He looked at her with a sort of respect. This girl new him more then he thought. " And if he can't land a hand on me , there is no way he could hit you , let alone hurt you . So why did you let him win?"<p>

"Rukia's child needs a father . And Renji is it ." Maybe Byakuya really did have a heart .

Byakuya turned to walk away .

" You did a good thing Kuchiki ."

* * *

><p>She didn't really know why he always sat alone in his office in his free time , but she never questioned it . She didn't have time to with Renji and Rukia here . But still she found something eery about the always closed door to his office . Or his almost unnoticed disappearances in the middle of a group conversation . But he was Byakuya Kuchiki to any body else he didn't need an excuse , but Ichigo was getting sick and tired of his solitude .<p>

She approached the door knocking twice , before entering . The room was a decent size with pale gray walls , a black desk sat at the far end of the room with a plush office chair be hind it . A small arm red chair was located in the corner . And a large window graced the walls illuminating the room.

"What do you need Kurosaki?" Byakuya was sitting behind the desk . It had a single picture frame on it , that was it .

" Why are you always in here?" She asked leaning in the door frame .

"I like the solitude ."

"Solitude is fine , but you have too much of it . You should join a book club or something ." He shook his head at the silly idea of joining a club to talk about a book he read , what he thought of it is his own opinion .

"Is this the only reason you are in here?" Ichigo's looked over the picture on the desk , for a moment she was sure it was Rukia . But the girl in the picture skin was a sickening pale colour , and she looked older and much frailer . But the girl had some sort of radiance to her and a welcoming smile , something you would find in a mother .

"She's beautiful." Motioning to the picture , Byakuya's face saddened a bit . "I know how much you must miss her ."

" Kurosaki this is not something I ." She cut him off.

" I wonder what it would have been like to know you back then." He was confused at her statement , she wasn't acting like normal Ichigo .

"What are you getting at ?" The words came out more angry sounding then he had planned .

"Nothing , it's just she seems like one of the people you can't help but smile when they are around." Shifting her weight she gazed out the window.

"She was ."

"Do you think she likes that you don't smile anymore?" Her words where getting to personal for him , but Ichigo was determined to her Byakuya to talk to her . Even he need's some one to rely on .

"I am not going to talk about this Kuro."Cutting him off again she began to talk.

"Byakuya , I know it hurts to grieve and loose some one you loved. But do you think they would want to see you so alone ?" _I almost forgot she lost her mother._ He thought meeting her eyes . " Just because some one dies early doesn't mean you should morn them forever , you have to live for them Byakuya . If you don't then every thing they did would go to waste . I know how you rescued Rukia because it was her goal . That was living for her Byakuya."

"Kurosaki you have no reason to care for my personal being . Remove your self from my office ." He was loosing the fight with his emotions and new if she did not leave , hell would break loose.

"Maybe I do care Byakuya, Why? I have no clue . But at least I know how to care and feel for some one !" She didn't quite know why she took all this so personally . Maybe it was because his depression was starting to rub off on her , or she felt more for the noble then she was willing to show.

Byakuya stood from his chair .

"I know how to feel Kurosaki , I am just better at concealing it then you are." They both knew that the other was angry , and that fact urged them on .

"Bull shit." Ichigo watched as Byakuya walked around his desk to stand his ground better. "You wouldn't know if you had a feeling if it stabbed you in the chest."

He didn't know why , but in that moment he was at loss for words . He wanted to prove he wasn't as much as an emotionless bastard as she thought him out to be with out loosing composure . But that would be impossible.

So instead , he kissed her .

A/N

Thought I'd leave you with a little cliff hanger my dearies .

As always I would like to apologize for my spelling and grammar errors . I really do try . But considering how late it is right now a few more may have slipped by.

My creative writing process feed's off your reviews and faves .

Words 2802

~Fred


End file.
